Gallito ciego
by JeiBi
Summary: A veces, algunos juegos inocentes se tornan muy sensuales. Bella, Alice, Rosalie & Jacob. Lemmon.


Era el mediodía. Estaba patrullando el bosque en mi turno diario cuando, de repente, las olí. Me dejé llevar por la mezcla de los efluvios, eran tres de ellas, no me cabía duda.  
Me acerqué lo más que pude, agazapándome contra el viento para que no pudieran olerme y así percatarse de mi presencia. Quedé tumbado sobre la hierba sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

Se divertían en el río que hay detrás de la mansión Cullen. Rosalie, Alice y Bella se salpicaban, reían y gritaban como niñas pequeñas. Verlas jugar desnudas en el agua era delicioso, eran tan hermosas que parecían ninfas del bosque. Sus cuerpos mojados relucían como mil diamantes bajo el sol.

Seguramente sus maridos habían salido de caza y ellas aprovechaban para divertirse juntas. Me quedé un rato largo disfrutándolas con la vista hasta que salieron del agua y se recostaron sobre el césped para secarse al sol. Charlaban como buenas amigas que eran. Era demasiado para mi, aun en mi forma lupina. Comencé a retroceder lentamente hacia el bosque sin dejar de mirarlas hasta que las perdí de vista, entonces corrí a toda velocidad hacia la reserva. Necesitaba urgente una buena ducha de agua fría.

Al llegar a mi casa, salí de fase y entré llamando a Billy. Gracias al cielo no estaba, seguramente estaría pescando con Charlie. Fue un alivio meterme bajo el agua helada aunque mi mente siguiera reproduciendo las escenas vistas hacía minutos en el río. No sé en que momento mi mano cobró voluntad propia y aplacó el calor que me abrasaba por dentro. Quedé exhausto, con el agua chorreándome sobre la cabeza y los hombros, y en ese momento decidí que volvería la semana entrante. _Soy un maldito lobo voyeur ,_ pensé mientras sonreía, _pero esas tres bellezas lo valen._

La semana transcurrió lentamente con su rutina de patrullaje, trataba de no pensar en lo que me esperaba el sábado ya que no quería que la manada se enterase y ser el blanco de sus burlas, o lo que es peor, que mis amigos me lo echaran a perder intentando acompañarme.

Cuando llegó el día tan esperado, volví a acurrucarme en el mismo sitio para no perderme detalle. Me sorprendió ver que no estaban en el río sino que se encontraban danzando sobre la hierba entre carcajadas. Sus soleras de algodón apenas cubrían sus muslos y bailaban al son de la brisa, al igual que sus cabelleras. Rosalie te dejaba, literalmente, sin aliento; era una barbie de carne y hueso. Alice, tan diminuta y con su melena en piquitos, parecía un hada de libro de cuentos. Y Bella, mi Bells, era el ser mas perfecto que hubiera conocido jamás. Con su pelo castaño rozando su cintura y los ojos de un color chocolate que te dejan idiota. _Dios, como amo a esa mujer !_

_- Roooooose, estás haciendo trampa_ – chilló Alice entre risas cuando pasó por delante de su hermana.

_- Mientes, no veo nada de nada_ –se quejó la rubia.

_- Deja ya de parlotear y trata de atraparnos Rose_ –terció Bella riendo también.

Recién ahí me dí cuenta que estaban jugando al gallito ciego, la rubia giraba en círculos intentando atrapar a sus hermanas, quienes le hacían cosquillas o jugaban con su pelo.

_- Ayyyy, te ves tan indefensa sin Emmett a tu lado _-se burló Bella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

_- Ricitos de Oro se quedó sin su oso ja ja ja ja_ _ja_ –reía Alice, sus movimientos eran gráciles como los de una bailarina.

_- Y no volverá hasta mañana chicas así que aprovechemos nuestro momento a solas por favor !!!!_ –contestó la blonda mientras sus manos intentaban asir algo sólido.

Bella y Alice se le acercaron como rayos por ambos flancos para besarla y salieron disparadas otra vez. Volvían a la carga para acariciar su espalda, su cintura y su cuello. Rose dejaba escapar algún que otro suspiro mientras intentaba, en vano, de atrapar a alguna de las dos, hasta que se colocaron una delante y otra detrás y comenzaron a recorrerla con sus manos. La barbie gemía bajito y buscaba sus bocas.

Yo estaba entrando en ebullición y luchaba contra mi naturaleza animal para no saltar encima de ellas y tomarlas ahí mismo. No noté que estaba gruñendo hasta que Bella levantó sus ojos, dejando de besar el cuello de Rose por unos instantes, y miró en mi dirección.

_- Mmmm chicas, creo que tenemos compañía_ –dijo en susurros. Las otras se quedaron quietas como estatuas - _No lo huelen ?_

Lentamente giraron hacia donde me encontraba; Rosalie ya no llevaba los ojos cubiertos.

_- Aún no, pero puedo escuchar el galopar de su corazón_ – sonrió pícaramente Alice.

_- Cual de todos esos chuchos es ?_ – ronroneó la rubia.

_- El más sexy de todos chicas….Jacob Black !!!!_ –respondió mi Bells con alegría en su voz.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda me han descubierto_, maldije para mis adentros. Me adentré unos metros entre los árboles y me transformé en humano para que mis pensamientos se quedaran conmigo.

_- Hola Bella…Alice…Rose_ –saludé con una mano mientras me acercaba a ellas.

_- Hace cuanto nos estabas espiando Jake ?_ –me preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

_- No las espiaba, estaba patrullando por el bosque cuando las escuché y decidí acercarme a saludar_ –me defendí.

_- No te creo_ –dijo Alice _- tu expresión nos dice que llevas un largo rato escondido lobito._

Tenía las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza y no podía mirarlas a los ojos por temor a que el bochorno fuera mayor.

_- Quieres jugar con nosotras chucho ?_ – preguntó la barbie devorando mi torso desnudo con sus ojos. Casi me da un ataque.

_- Que buena idea Rose_ – festejó Bella con aplausos mientras Alice revoloteaba a mi alrededor.

_- Mmmm no sé chicas, no quisiera problemas con sus maridos…-_ intenté excusarme para poder salir disparado de ahí.

_- No llegaran hasta mañana al atardecer Jacob, anda….quédate a jugar_ – me rogaba Alice haciéndome ojitos.

_- Vale, vale, pero solo un rato, tengo que seguir patrullando el bosque o Sam me matará_ –dije rascándome la cabeza.

_- Tu serás el gallo ciego Jake, ven aquí para que te vende los ojos – _Bella me guiñó un ojo – _Prepárate, lo disfrutarás_ –me susurró al oído duplicando mis pulsaciones.

_- Chicas…solo les pido que no me muerdan, vale?_ –dije resignado.

_- Mas quisieras chucho !!! pero no nos gustan los perros_ –se carcajeó Rose.

_- Dale un par de vueltas Bella _–gritó Alice mientras salía disparada hacia atrás.

Y el juego comenzó. Me llamaban a gritos, me pellizcaban suavemente. Yo tiraba manotazos al aire pero ellas eran demasiado rápidas, la venda en mis ojos me dejaba en amplia desventaja. Jugaron conmigo durante un rato como si fuera una marioneta hasta que el juego fue cambiando poco a poco. Sus cosquillas fueron transformándose en delicadas caricias. Yo podía escuchar sus risas cómplices a mi alrededor.

_- Lobo estás ???_ –coreaban al unísono.

Me quedé inmóvil y concentré al máximo mis sentidos para poder percibir la vibración de sus movimientos al correr. Conté uno…dos…diez…veinte… y tiré un zarpazo hacia mi derecha atrapando a una de ellas de la cintura.

_- Auuuuuchhhh _–chilló la pequeña Alice – _ayúdenme chicas, el lobo malo me quiere comer_ –teatralizaba entre risas.

_- Cómo hiciste Jake para atraparla en el aire sino puedes vernos ?_–preguntó mi Bella asombrada.

_- Ja ja ja te olvidas que soy un licántropo ?_ _Mis sentidos son tan agudos como los de cualquier vampiro_ –le contesté con falsa modestia.

_- Quien podría olvidarlo chucho, si hueles fatal !!! –_me aguijoneaba Rose – S_uéltala e inténtalo de nuevo_ –me retó.

_- Ok Barbie, lo que tu digas…_.- bufé dejando caer a Alice sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Volví a concentrarme y estaba por tirar un nuevo zarpazo cuando sentí unos fríos labios sobre los míos. Luego risitas por doquier. Estaban provocándome, era obvio; les intrigaba saber hasta donde podía llegar.

Me planté y olfateé el aire para tratar de adivinar la posición de Bella, fue ella quien me había besado y no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tensé mi cuerpo y esperé pacientemente. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento hacia adelante, la atrapé.

_- Jakeeeeeeee, lo hiciste !!!!!!_ – reía Bella. Las otras dos aplaudían como chiquillas.

_- Y que esperabas? Que me dejara besar como un cachorrito indefenso ? –_ dije mientras trataba de liberar mis ojos de la venda.

_- Espera …déjatela puesta, quiero que sigamos jugando un poco más_ –respondió Bella mientras sujetaba mis manos.

_- No tuvieron bastante ya chicas ?_ –me quejé.

_- Pero si apenas empezamos Jacob…_ –puchereó Alice.

_- Es que Sam y los chicos deben estar…-_ no pude terminar la frase porque sentí los labios de Bella en mi barbilla.

_- Qué haces cielo? sabes que esto traerá consecuencias_ –dije entredientes.

_- Hago lo que hace rato deseas que haga_ –y besó esta vez mi cuello – _aparte nadie se enterará…no es cierto chicas?_

_- Muy cierto_ – corearon sus hermanas a mis espaldas.

Una gran ansiedad se apoderó de mí, no podía verlas pero sentía la tensión en el aire…sus alientos demasiado cerca…Comencé a recular despacio pero encontré dos pares de manos que me detuvieron mientras me acariciaban. Gemí bajito cuando Bella mordió mi labio inferior. Quise tomarla de la cintura pero, las manos que antes me acariciaban, se cerraron en torno a mis muñecas.

_- Chicas, no es justo !!! no solo tengo los ojos vendados sino que además tengo inutilizadas las manos_ – refufuñé.

_- Cállate de una vez chucho y comienza a disfrutar_ –me retó la blonda mientras apretaba mas la prensa de mis muñecas.

Sentía como la boca de Alice recorría mi espalda mientra Rose mordisqueaba mis hombros. Estaba totalmente tenso y se me escapaba algún que otro jadeo.

Bella recorría mi pecho con sus labios y manos, sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas con cada una de sus caricias. El cosquilleo comenzó a descender haciendo que mi hombría se despertara.

Ellas lo notaron porque comenzaron a cuchichear entre risitas, no podía captar lo que decían porque hablaban demasiado rápido para mi oído semihumano.

_- Alguna vez te dijeron lo hermoso que eres Jacob?_ – preguntó Bella mientras descendía besándome el abdomen.

_- Si….fuiste tú cuando te auxilié aquella vez que caíste de la moto…aunque fue ya hace mucho tiempo… -_ mi voz denotaba nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en que los dos éramos simples amigos humanos.

_- No te pongas triste lobito –_ me pidió Alice _– no querrás arruinar la diversión o si?_

_- Las únicas que se divier…_- no pude completar la frase porque quedé paralizado al sentir como el cierre de mi bermuda descendía lentamente _– Bella !!!!_ – alcancé a susurrar antes de que la prenda tocara el suelo.

_- Guauuuuuuu_…_ni mi Emmett tiene semejante cola chicas_ – se asombró Rose – _es una lástima que esté cubierta por unos inoportunos boxers_…

_- Eso se soluciona muy fácil – _rió Alice y los arrancó de un tirón provocando que las otras jadeasen al ver mi desnudez.

Mi corazón se desbocó al punto de que comencé a temblar por completo, tenía que evitar entrar en fase. Rosalie me soltó las manos al instante permitiéndome llevarlas a mis sienes para poder controlarme mejor.

_- Arghhh…chicas…creo que nos estamos pasando de la raya_ - Me sentía totalmente vulnerable.

_- Contrólate Jake, sé que puedes hacerlo_ –me rogó Bella.

Inhalé muy profundo y los temblores empezaron a desaparecer. Volví a sentir sus labios, esta vez sobre la venda que aún cubría mis ojos…bajando por mi nariz…rozando mi boca y recorriendo mi mandíbula.

_- Shhhh…no digas nada…solo siéntenos…-_ me dijo suavemente mientras seguía besándome.

Logré un cierto autocontrol y me relajé un poco. Sus alientos gélidos me provocaban piel de gallina. Me encantaba. Deseaba tocarlas yo también pero ellas no lo permitían. De repente dos brazos muy fuertes me recostaron sobre la hierba mientras otras manos retiraban la venda de mis ojos. No quise abrirlos para no romper el hechizo. Sentí como una lengua se abría paso entre mis labios. Supe que era mi Bella porque sus besos sabían a amor.

La tomé de la cintura y la senté a horcajadas sobre mí; ella gimió y llevó mis manos a su rostro para que pudiera recorrerlo con los dedos como si fuera un ciego de verdad.

_- No es justo Bella, lo estas acaparando para ti solita_ –se quejó la rubia y me besó impulsivamente.

_Vaya fiera tienes por esposa Emmett_ _!!!_ reí para mis adentros mientras la sujetaba del cabello y respondía a sus besos de manera salvaje. Podía sentir como Bella se movía lentamente encima mío y como su ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse. La pequeña Alice jugaba con mis tetillas subiendo mi temperatura a niveles increíbles, como si yo ya no fuese de por si un maldito radiador humano.

Con un par de rápidos movimientos sus prendas volaron a varios metros de nosotros. El deseo podía sentirse en el aire. Gemidos y jadeos, murmullos y respiraciones pesadas. Me dejé hacer, estaba totalmente entregado. _Si el paraíso existiese se encontraría aquí mismo, en el parque de los Cullen_, pensé. Esas chicas me estaban dando un placer indescriptible. Sus movimientos sensuales acompañados del aroma que emanaban sus pieles embotaban mis sentidos.

No sabía cuanto podría aguantar pero rogaba estirarlo lo suficiente como para poder saciar a las tres. Dejé aflorar mis instintos lupinos para llevar mis sensaciones al límite. Lamía cada rincón de sus blancas pieles, las mordisqueaba, las comía en cada beso. Ellas se turnaban para montarme. Rose era salvaje, una hembra en celo. La pequeña Alice era todo delicadeza y mi Bella, sensualidad pura. Los cambios de ritmo cuando pasaba de una a otra eran una combinación letal.

Yo era un volcán en ebullición, podía sentir como aumentaba mi temperatura progresivamente. Mi cuerpo vibraba por completo cada vez que una de ellas llegaba al clímax. Percibía los gruñidos del animal que llevaba dentro pero no me importaba, estaba extasiado disfrutando el momento_. Jake eres una bestia. Jacob no te detengas. Eres mío amor_. Sus palabras se confundían con los gemidos que proferían sus gargantas.

Mi lava pujaba por salir y ya no quise resistirme más, dejé que se fuera abriendo paso desde mi interior. Entonces me incorporé de un salto y dejé que la erupción las alcanzara hasta la última gota. Luego caí inerte sobre la hierba boqueando por el aire que me faltaba. Lentamente me tomaron entre sus férreos brazos y me llevaron hasta el río para bañarme.

_- Chicas…quien es el lobo mas sexy, salvaje, hermoso y caliente que conocen ? –_ ronroneó Bella mientras me besaba la espalda.

_- ¡ Jacob Black !!!_ - corearon sus hermanas.

_- Volverás a jugar con nosotras el próximo sábado ?_ – preguntó Rose.

_- Mmm… de acuerdo chicas, pero esta vez propongo jugar a Caperucita Roja – _respondí riendo - _adivinen quien será el lobo feroz ???_


End file.
